


Love has never ever been so close to me as with you...

by 2020IronBagheera



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Magic, Mystical Creatures, New Planets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2020IronBagheera/pseuds/2020IronBagheera
Summary: When Sergio lost his beloved and his son, life, once full of love and happiness, seemed unnecessary without those you love. But amazing circumstances gave him the chance to see the one he loves so much again. Can love be reborn? Will they be able to be together in spite of everything?
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 13





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> AU, in which Raquel and Sergio go through an incredible path of adventures, betrayal, happiness, and, of course, love.

At this time, silence reigned in the forest at night. The forest dwellers plunged into the realm of sleep, resting after a long and eventful day, but this time the rest was interrupted by the sounds of the chase. The wolf watched in amazement as the girl rushed past his hideout. Her honey hair was flying in all directions, her breath stifled, and her chest rose and fell in a greedy attempt to catch the air. The pounding of the heart was reflected by a dull pain in temples. There was almost no strength, but she could not be caught, because then the lives of millions of innocent people would be threatened. Unfortunately, the red-haired woman was getting closer and closer. 

\- You stupid idiot, you can't run far away! Come on, Raquel, I'll find you, sooner or later, you're just wasting your time! -shouted Alicia. -Come on, you'd better listen to your aunt, then it will hurt less!

Jumping over the trunk of a large tree, Raquel froze in place, trying to collect her thoughts and find a way out. She knew she had little chance. Alicia will find her and take what she is looking for, and then will finish with her. Will kill her the same way she killed her father. On the side of Alicia was the whole army of the country, on her, only the truth that nobody needed. Papa's ring continued to sparkle on her finger. Tears flowed from the eyes. What would he say while looking at her? Would he have forgiven her for failing? Would you be proud that she defied injustice? The stream of thoughts was interrupted by the noise of the cavalry, which appeared nearby. 

-Sorry, dad ... But I have to say goodbye to it. She won't get it. -Raquel whispered and, having read the spell, watched with tears as the ring turned to dust and disappeared. 

-Hey, she's here !! - came the voice of a warrior. With the teeth clenched, the girl pulled her sword from its scabbard and jumped out of cover. Blow, lunge, another blow. Sweat ran down her face and flooded her eyes, but there was only one thought in the head - now she would not reach him. Not even if she was killed. Another attack ended with her lying on the ground, barely holding back a cry of pain as a soldier's heavy boot hit her in the face and pinned her to the ground. The woman stepped out of the shadows. 

\- I told you ... I said that would meet you. Pick her up. -After a wave of the hand, Raquel was on her feet.

-Look at yourself. Who do you look like? -Alicia disgustedly looked at the soiled dress of the interlocutor. - What would daddy say when he saw his beloved daughter?

With a growl, Raquel struck the man holding her and lunged at the woman.

\- Don't you dare mention him! -she snapped fiercely. -You are a damn killer, how could you, he was your brother !!! 

-Sorry, girl, but you and I are too different. You will never understand why I decided to take this step. The thing is, you are still too young and naive for this. Now tell me where is it? Where is the fucking ring? 

Raquel's loud laughter would have given everyone goosebumps, but Alicia didn't look like an ordinary person. 

-You will never find him. Never. And I will never tell you that! 

\- Find it. - she gave the order to the servant standing next to her.

\- Get your hands off me !!! -the brown-eyed protested when his hands touched her body.

\- There is no ring, Madam.

-Search better! -Alicia shouted.

-You will never get it, don't even dream! The one who killed her brother has no right to own such a treasure! 

\- Shut up, girl. You don't want me to hurt you, do you? You know that I can be very merciful but when someone disobeys my orders, I get angry. You'd better not see me angry. 

\- Go to Hell, dear. You will never get it. -Raquel shouted and immediately received such a blow to the face, after which the whole world plunged into darkness.

-Take her to the castle. She will tell me everything.


	2. Unusual Discovery

The state of Arizona, the USA 

-What did you like the most? 

-Everybody, everything, everything, it was so cool, I have never experienced something like that before! Dad, do you remember how we rode those slides !! ??? -Anibal was bouncing in his chair, still impressed by the trip to the adventure park. 

-Yes, it's impossible to forget it. I never thought I'd say it out loud, but I could easily repeat that ride. 

-Seriously? -Silena, sitting next to her husband, was horrified. -How can anyone like these wild flights, all the time I had the feeling that my organs were going to fly out through my ears! 

-Oh, just admit, dear, you don't really like extreme sports. - laughing, answered Sergio. What happened next seemed just a terrible dream, from which he could not return to reality. 

-Sergio, be careful! -Silena shouted, pointing at the car, which abruptly flew out of the corner. Sergio turned the steering wheel, trying to avoid a collision, but from a sharp maneuver, the car flew off to the side and rolled into the abyss. The head was buzzing, the body ached terribly, and the whole world was spinning in some wild incredible dance. With difficulty turning his head, he saw his wife. Her eyes were closed and her face was covered in blood and wounds. Particles of car triplex dug into her hand and beautiful face. Overcoming a terrible pain, he pulled his hand to her, but weakness took control over him and took him into the dark gloomy world of nightmares. 

\- Well, at least one was saved. Sir, can you hear me? -Still staying in captivity of wild illusions, Sergio opened his eyes and saw the white ceiling. Something squeaked disgustingly and the head began to ache from the annoying sound. As it turned out, these were devices, next to which two men in white coats were discussing sometimes.

-Can you hear me?

-My wife and son ... Are they alive? Where are they? 

\- Sorry ... We did everything we could, but ... The wounds were too severe ...

Sergio closed his eyes, trying hard to believe what he heard. They died. They died because he could not protect them. Because his carelessness killed them. But he survived. Alive, despite all his injuries. He did not protect them. He did not protect those without whom his life simply has no meaning. Why does he need life after all? Why would he go further? He could not find an answer to this question, but even if there was one, then what? He could not remove the pain that has now become his eternal companion. In an instant, his calm and quiet life was destroyed. Destroyed by a bloody accident. His body may have been here, in Arizona, but his soul left him. At the moment when he lost them. He wandered senselessly through the canyons, deep in his soul hoping that his legs would not find support and he would fall into a bottomless abyss, and he would be able to reunite with his family. Gradually, the sun began to sink lower and its soft rays painted the already red earth in a bloody hue. For a moment it seemed to him that he saw Silena holding Anibal's hand. They were running with laughter somewhere in the distance. Tears flowed from his eyes because this image was simply an illusion that his brain treacherously created. A desperate scream escaped from his chest and echoed across the canyon. His knees trembled and he collapsed to the ground, exhausted, with his eyes closed wearily. How long did he lie like that -an hour, two, three? Maybe just a few minutes. He did not know. And it didn't matter now, because every minute, every second of his existence was filled with only pain and suffering. Something rustled nearby. Turning around, Sergio saw a scorpion approaching him, preparing to attack. 

-Really ... You came to save me? Finally, come on, come on, I'm all yours! -he shouted, bursting into devilish laughter, coming close to such a small but deadly enemy.

-Bite me as much as you like, finally kill me!

But oddly enough, the scorpion did not touch him. Perhaps such a fearless attack scared the creature and he took a few steps back, and then completely changed the course of movement, having lost any interest. 

-Damn it to hell!-roared Sergio with annoyance. And then, right in the place where the scorpion was, thunder rang out. The sudden flash of light was so strong that Sergio covered his eyes with his hand and, unable to stay on his feet, fell to the ground. His ears rang disgustingly and only after a while he came to his senses. Still clearing his throat of the dust, he got up, trying to figure out what had just happened. There was a ring on the ground not far away from him. Reflecting sunlight, the gem was shining with all hues of green. Light smoke rose upward, creating an invisible aura of something supernatural and unearthly. The explosion did not leave a single scratch on the ring. Perhaps it somehow provoked the explosion. It was freaking strange. This ring must have been precious and must have been worth a lot of money. How could it be here? Who could have left it here? Why would anyone even want to leave it here - just out of the goodness of his soul, or was it a trap? With every second there were more and more questions, to which there were no answers. The brain said that the ring should be left here and he should walk by it, but something in his soul made Sergio come closer and take the item. Looking more closely, Sergio saw some runes. 

"Blessed is the one who leads others along the righteous path,   
but beware the one who has gone astray,  
because after death, everyone will receive what he deserved during his life."

Still, curiosity prevailed and he put the ring on his finger. The pain was so sharp and intense that a dark veil enveloped his entire body and he fell into a crazy world of darkness.


End file.
